


Chicken Soup For The Moirail

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy insists on being with Dirk when he has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup For The Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user dirkadirkiedoo!

“You know you’re probably gonna get sick too if you hang around me too long, right?”

Roxy rolled her eyes–not that Dirk could see, since he was bundled up on the couch and she was in the kitchen heating up a bowl of chicken soup. (Canned, since she hadn’t the slightest clue how to actually cook, but hey, it was something, right?) “I actually had the bomb-ass idea to get a fuckin’ flu shot last month, Dirky.”

“There’s more than one strain of the fl–”

“I know how flu shots work. I’m a fuckin’ bio major, I’ve studied that shit.” The microwave dinged, and Roxy took the soup out, using the sleeves of her oversized sweater as makeshift potholders to avoid burning her hands.

She walked over to the couch and set the soup down on the coffee table. “Y’might wanna wait for it to cool,” she noted. “Shit’s hotter than hell in the summer. It’s, like…hotter than me, even. An’ we both know that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

Roxy sat down crosslegged on the floor. “Anyway, I might get sick anyway, yeah, but I actually don’t give a damn.”

“Rox, you really don’t want what I have. Seriously, you’ll be miserable.”

“Meh. I’ve had worse.” She grinned brightly. “And I know you’d do the same fer me, right?”

“…Yeah. I would.”

“So maybe let me help ya out, goddamn.”  
  
Dirk smiled slightly. “Well. If you insist.” 


End file.
